


Sins

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Victorious [6]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7DOV: Day 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins

Boredom did not begin to describe the restlessness Tori was feeling. There was a plethora of things that needed to get done but she didn't want to do them. No, she wanted to do something entertaining, something fun. Everyone seemed to be busy today except for her. All she managed to do was watch a little TV and read. The weekend was meant for going out yet she was still sitting at home. But what was there to do anyway? Almost on cue her phone burst into song. She picked it up quickly without looking at the number.

"Hello?" she said into the device.

"It's weird how people still say that like it's a question. You have my number so you should know it's me," the voice on the other end snarked. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Jade? Why are you calling?" she questioned.

"I'm bored so I'm coming over," Jade replied.

"What?" she said, not comprehending why she would want to do that.

"You heard me. Start thinking of things we can do. Bye," she commanded. She hung up right after that and left Tori to wonder if that really happened. Hours passed and Tori was beginning to think Jade was just messing with her so she dropped the notion that she was seriously going to show up. There was a knock on the door at sunset. Tori rushed to open it, a smile in place with the hope of company, only for it to drop when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I was coming over, didn't I? Believe me, I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't so bored," Jade responded, pushing Tori aside to enter. Tori shut the door and followed her to the couch where Jade made herself at home, as she always did.

"So you decided to come bother me?" Tori inquired, a little irritated.

"Yeah, why not? Sounds fun enough for me," Jade answered with a shrug. Tori sighed and pushed back her grown out bangs that fell from her ponytail. She then pushed her glasses up further on her nose. Jade watched her with eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Look, if all you're going to do is bother me then you can just go now because I'm tired of it and I won't stand for it today," Tori snapped. An amused smirk pulled at Jade's lips.

"You're going to have to anyway. Now do you have something we can do?" she asked.

"No, I didn't think you would actually show up," Tori replied. Jade scowled but looked around in hopes of an idea because she wasn't going to leave now that she was here. It was then when her searching gaze fell to her shirt. She was wearing one of her favorites, the seven deadly sins written in French; Luxure, Fierté, Gloutonnerie, Courroux, Paresse, Avidité, Envie. Her smirk became mischievous as she turned to Tori.

"I have something we can do. It's like my twisted version of truth or truth," Jade explained. Tori looked curious but cautious.

"What about dare?" she wondered.

"No one picks dare anyway," Jade said.

"I do," Tori protested.

"No you don't, I do. Just shut up and listen Vega," Jade demanded. Tori sighed heavily but did as she was told.

"We'll each reveal something we've done based on the seven deadly sins. If one of us doesn't want to share something then they'll have to take a dare from the other," Jade instructed. Tori blanched at the game. Of course, only Jade would come up with such a thing.

"I'm not playing that," Tori disagreed.

"Yes you are Vega. Relax, it's no big deal. Unless…you aren't as pure as you pretend to be. I'd believe that," Jade responded.

"I haven't done anything," Tori told her.

"I ask to differ," Jade dismissed.

"Don't you mean beg to differ?" Tori corrected.

"No, I never beg," Jade answered.

"But ask to differ sounds stupid-" Tori tried to say only for Jade to smack her arm.

"Shut up, Vega," she ordered.

"Ok. So, um, which one should we start with?" Tori grudgingly accepted and hesitant to start. She knew there was no use fighting Jade. What she wanted she got and she wasn't in any mood to handle a pissed off Jade. That would be worse than this. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Jade thought about it before replying.

"Let's start with gluttony," she suggested.

"Ok then rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first," Tori stated, holding a hand flat out and resting her upright fist on it. Jade rolled her eyes at the childish game but complied. Tori ended up choosing paper and lost to Jade choosing scissors.

"How did I not see that coming?" Tori wondered.

"Alright Vega, confess to the sin," Jade said with a smirk while she got comfortable.

"When you say it like that I feel so much worse," Tori commented.

"Oh? So it's that bad?" Jade inquired, interested even more now.

"No!" Tori denied.

"Then say it already," Jade pressed, growing impatient.

"Fine. Uh, one time I ordered a large pizza that was supposed to be for me and Trina but she took too long with her beauty regimen so I ended up eating it all by myself," she shared. Jade laughed.

"Wow, a whole pizza? Where did you put it all?" she wondered. Tori only shrugged and chuckled a little. Hearing Jade laugh sort of threw her off. She expected Jade to tease her.

"When I was thirteen I had a crazy Sour Patch Kids addiction. I ate so many I fucked up the lining of my stomach. It gave me killer pains and the doctor said I was close to burning a hole in my stomach. I'm not allowed to eat them anymore," Jade shared in return.

"Whoa, really?" Tori asked.

"No, I'm just messing with you. Yes, really!" Jade snapped.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to choose sloth next," Tori decided. Jade nodded and sat back while Tori tried to dredge up a memory.

"Trina was punished for fighting with me too much and had a lot of chores to do. I felt bad that I basically landed her there but at the same time I didn't really want to have to help so I spent that whole week when she was cleaning just going straight to my room to sleep the rest of the day away. I felt a little bad after," Tori confessed.

"You shouldn't. That banshee deserved it. She brings out the worst in you, doesn't she?" Jade said. Tori nodded, not missing the reassurance Jade gave her but not pointing it out either.

"She brings out the worst in a lot of people," she mentioned. Jade agreed with a nod.

"Let's see. The only real instance are the few times I just neglect to finish home work. I really couldn't care less about it sometimes," she said with a shrug.

"That's not so bad," Tori pointed out.

"Nope but neither is yours and it's all I can think of so moving on. How about pride?" Jade replied.

"The first time I stood up to you," Tori was quick to blurt out.

"You prideful bitch you," Jade joked with a shake of her head. That day pissed her off but she couldn't help admiring the new girl for having the guts to fight back against her. Tori laughed and nudged her.

"It's safe to say almost every time I do anything to challenge and/or compete against you plus the many times I've won; which is a lot," Jade pointed out.

"I would have to agree with that, but let's add any time you do that to anyone," Tori remarked.

"True," Jade allowed.

"Envy next," Tori said.

"Why?" Jade asked her.

"It's the next one that popped in my head. Let's see, this one is hard," Tori muttered, trying to find another situation that wasn't the one that currently swarmed her thoughts.

"How so? We were doing just fine. Are you having second thoughts? Do you want a dare instead? Because that would be just as fun for me," Jade taunted. Tori was quick to answer.

"At one point it's how I felt about your relationship with Beck," Tori hastily spat out. Jade sat there silently for a while, emotions passing her face too fast to read before she just shrugged.

"Ok, well, he's all yours now. I guess the same for your relationship with Andre," she confessed.

"What?" Tori stated, puzzled over that.

"No, you can't ask any more than that Vega. Let's move on to avarice," Jade said, voice terse. Tori sighed but let it go to continue the game.

"Trina fits that better than me but there were a few accessories I didn't really need but got anyway just because I wanted them," Tori answered.

"The only thing I ever want to have all of is every pair of scissors from each time era so that I can have a timeline of how they've changed over the years," Jade explained. And Tori thought Jade couldn't get any weirder.

"What else is there? Oh yeah, wrath," Tori continued.

"I hate my father and I wish he would leave me the hell alone," Jade stated bitingly.

"Trina can get me pretty angry sometimes but I can't really hate anyone," Tori said, a little concerned for Jade's feelings toward her father.

"Not even me?" Jade inquired, her tone reserved once more.

"No," Tori answered with a shake of her head. She offered Jade a smile, and just when Jade was about to let one grace her lips she looked away.

"That leaves lust," she mumbled. Tori blushed a little at what the word brought to the forefront of her mind.

"You're going first this time," Tori spoke up, clearing her throat. Jade smirked at her.

"Does sweet, pure, Tori Vega have naughty thoughts she doesn't want to share?" Jade teased.

"N-no, I just think this one is a little more personal," Tori tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, time for a dare then," Jade dismissed, shifting closer to Tori who gulped and leaned away a little.

"Kiss me," Jade stated seriously.

"W-what?" Tori spluttered.

"That's your dare. Take it or tell me who or what you've lusted over," Jade challenged. Tori groaned and bit her lip, trying to decide and missing the way Jade's eyes fell to her lips.

"Tori," Jade called to her, impatient. Tori looked at her with conflict clear in her eyes before she cupped Jade's face and captured her lips in a kiss that was way more enthusiastic than either of them anticipated. They parted slowly but neither moved away. They were stuck in the moment, not fully believing that happened.

"So…um, when did you get that tongue ring?" Tori questioned in a daze, breaking the thick silence. Jade chuckled.

"Two weeks ago. You like it?" she replied. Tori simply nodded.

"Good. Now's a good time to tell you I've always wanted you," Jade confessed quietly. Tori looked at her like it was too good to be true.

"Really? Then I should tell you that I've always wanted you too," she mumbled.

"You had dirty thoughts about me, Vega?" Jade purred, tracing the side of Tori's jaw and then trailing it down her neck to grip at her shirt.

"S-sometimes," Tori stuttered, blushing.

"Well maybe we can do something about that. Kissing you wasn't the only thing I'm guilty of wanting to do with you," Jade whispered, pulling Tori in for another heady kiss. Her lips soon left Tori's to travel down her neck, her tongue sliding across warm skin. Tori moaned and tipped her head back.

"Jade," she whimpered.

"Yes?" Jade responded, letting Tori bring her back up for a deeper kiss.

"What are we?" she asked, staring into Jade's eyes.

"I'm not going to be all cliché and say I'm suddenly in love with you, because I'm not. I like you and I like your body…" Jade began, running a hand up and then back down Tori's lithe torso. It caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"But I don't want to start off going out. Let's just call it friends with benefits and go from there? It'll be fun for both of us, I promise," she finished, swiping at Tori's bottom lip with her tongue before nipping.

"Friends? You want to be friends?" Tori wondered, tilting her head and smiling in a way that was happy yet teasing.

"Don't forget the benefits part. That's what makes it all worthwhile," Jade emphasized.

"And if we do end up liking each other as more?" Tori mentioned, anxious for the answer.

"Then we can try out dating," Jade permitted, no trace of a lie in her voice. Tori smiled and Jade scoffed at the sight of it.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Vega," she warned, moving away, but Tori just yanked her back in and aimed right for her neck. She kissed, licked, and bit at Jade's pale skin, driving quiet moans from her lips.

"I already am. I've been kinda lonely and restless recently and thought that maybe this is exactly what I need. What do you say?" Tori panted in Jade's ear. Her hot breath made Jade groan. She stood abruptly and tugged Tori up with her.

"I say you're being sinfully attractive and all I really want to do right now is take this to your bed," Jade stated truthfully. Tori took her by the hand while the other brought Jade into another kiss, their tongues meeting for a far longer amount of time. When they parted for air Tori pulled Jade up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind them and then Jade pushed her towards her bed.

"Show me what I can benefit from you," she growled, tearing off Tori's shirt and then kissing down her stomach to stop above the waistline of her pants, which she was quick to remove. She stood up while Tori kicked them away. Her hands stripped Jade of her shirt and then unbuttoned her pants before tugging her closer by the opened portion. Jade's hips met her own and she groaned.

"I plan to," Tori murmured, her hands sliding inside her pants to start pushing them off with her thumbs hooked on the waistband. Her palms ran over the smooth skin of Jade's thighs until her jeans hit the floor. Jade stepped out of them with a wicked smirk. Their lips connected again in a lustful dance as they fell into Tori's bed. Now neither was bored. In fact, they were set to have fun for hours. If this was what they could enjoy for being friends then they couldn't wait to start.


End file.
